finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Hien Rijin
Hien é um personagem não-jogável de Final Fantasy XIV introduzido no Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood. Ele é o herdeiro do trono de Doma, sucedendo o falecido rei, seu pai Kaien. Perfil Aparência Hien é um Hyur Midlander com cabelo preto bagunçado amarrado em um topete com fitas vermelhas e laranja e uma barba aparada no queixo. Ele veste uma túnica amarela com desenhos de montanhas enevoadas e armaduras leves. Sendo um samurai de Doma, Hien carrega uma katana com um design ornamentado. Personalidade Hien tem um profundo senso de honra e dever com seu país e inicialmente sente grande remorso pela queda de seu reino, mas acredita que se seu povo estiver contente sob o domínio de Garlean, ele não os forçaria a se revoltarem. Ele carrega uma atitude amigável e competitiva entre os seus aliados, gostando de fazer um concurso de tarefas que envolvam força. Ele é um líder capaz e coloca a segurança do seu pessoal acima dos seus próprios status. Hien decide destruir o Castelo de Doma se isso significa acabar com o cerco mais cedo com menos derramamento de sangue. Ele ocasionalmente colide com seu confiável companheiro Gosetsu Everfall sobre o assunto da tradição (o último questiona a destruição do Castelo de Doma por causa de seu significado histórico), mas Hien acredita que não se deve pensar no passado quando forja um novo futuro. História Hien está se escondendo em Azim Steppe desde a derrota da resistência de Doma. Quando abordado sobre o seu retorno para liderar os Domanos, ele concorda apenas se esse for o desejo do seu povo, não querendo que eles sofram a ira do império a contragosto. Depois de mostrar seu desejo de tentar mais uma vez derrubar a ocupação imperial, Hien concorda em retornar, embora primeiro precise reunir um exército, planejando reclutar um das muitas tribos Xaela que povoam o país. Azim Steppe. Hien se alia à Tribo Mol e concorda em levá-los à vitória na próxima Naadam, a batalha cerimonial que determina a liderança de Steppe. Juntamente com o Guerreiro da Luz, Gosetsu e Lyse, ele se encontra com os líderes de várias das outras tribos Au Ra e conclui o julgamento em Bardam's Mettle antes de ganhar o Naadam para os Mol. Uma vez que as tribos se unem sob sua liderança durante a luta contra o império, Hien retorna a Doma para se preparar para a próxima batalha. Ele apóia o plano de Alphinaud para derrotar a ocupação imperial, mas depois a modifica para incluir a inundação do Castelo Doma. Apesar de destruir o castelo ser uma grande perda para o seu país, isso iria diminuir drasticamente as baixas entre o seu povo, o que ele vê como sendo muito mais importante. O plano é bem sucedido e as forças de Garlean são expulsas. Quando os Scions of the Seventh Dawn se preparam para retornar a Eorzea, Hien os agradece por ajudar a libertar seu país e promete retribuir o favor ajudando-os na próxima batalha a derrotar as forças imperiais em Ala Mhigo. Ele é fiel à sua palavra, enquanto lidera as tribos Xaela para fornecer suporte aéreo crucial para a Aliança Eorzeana no cerco final de Ala Mhigo, e ele ajuda a combater os soldados imperiais do lado de fora da sala do trono. Hien está presente quando Zenos yae Galvus é derrotado e Ala Mhigo celebra sua liberdade há muito desejada. Após a libertação de Ala Mhigo e Doma do Império Garlean, Hien faz esforços para reconstruir sua terra natal. É revelado que Gosetsu está vivo e cuidando de Yotsuyu com amnésia, e embora Hien entenda que o mundo tenha sido cruel com a mulher, ele acredita que isso não justifica seus crimes contra Doma. Gosetsu o convence a poupar Yotsuyu devido a ela não ter conhecimento de seus pecados. Hien é finalmente forçado a revelar que Yotsuyu está viva para seu povo depois que ela foge para buscar uma fruta para Gosetsu. Embora as pessoas continuem com medo dela e exigirem por sua punição, Hien as restringe e garante que ela não será autorizada a deixar seu quarto sem escolta. Hien é visitado por um transporte Garlean como um sinal de negociação com Doma, Hien e seus amigos conhecem Asahi sas Brutus e membros do Popularas. Para a surpresa de Hien e os Scions, Asahi traz as palavras do próprio Imperador Varis que está aberto a negociações de paz. Cético de suas intenções, Hien, no entanto, ouve sua história. O império está disposto a reconhecer a recém-conquistada liberdade de Doma como nação se proibir a invocação e desejar conduzir uma troca de prisioneiros; cidadãos domanos por Yotsuyu. Hien se abstém de responder, desejando conversar com seus conselheiros e amigos. Asahi estava meramente agindo em nome de Zenos que foi "ressuscitado", que conspira para acabar com o movimento de paz de Varis com Doma. Asahi tenta convencer Yotsuyu a voltar ao seu estado sádico e lhe dá os meios para invocar um primal dentro de si mesma, fazendo-a violar os termos de suas negociações de paz, ameaçando desencadear novos conflitos com o império e colocando a culpa em Doma. O Guerreiro da Luz derrota a forma primal de Yotsuyu e confronta Asahi que revela tudo, e o segundo em comando de seu grupo, Maxima quo Priscus, ouve. Yotsuyu, como o último de sua vida, mata Asahi, finalmente conseguindo sua vingança. Desejando descobrir mais sobre o retorno de Zenos, Hien manda Alphinaud Leveilleur como embaixador de Doma para Garlemaid, mas o contato com a aeronave de Maxima, onde Alphinaud estava, é perdida. Sentindo-se responsável, Hien viaja com os Scions em busca dele. Uma pista e a última mensagem de Alphinaud os levam ao deserto de The Burn. Eles encontram os destroços da aeronave e os corpos daqueles que tinha atacado a aeronave; soldados da guarda pessoal da família imperial. Eles concluem que alguém em Garlemald ordenou o ataque. De volta a Doma, Hien se encontra com Lyse, que serve como representante da Aliança Eorzeana. Ela informa os Scions e Hien que Ala Mhigo concordou em se juntar à Aliança e pede uma reunião com Hien como convidado. Hien concorda, mas primeiro tem como prioridade fortificar as defesas de sua terra natal de uma possível invasão Garlean. Reunindo amigos e aliados, Hien conclui que Doma não pode repelir uma invasão de força total, pois o país não possui os recursos e as pessoas necessárias para tal defesa. Percebendo que nenhuma nação sozinha pode derrotar o império, Hien anuncia que pretende seguir o exemplo de seus amigos eorzeanos forjando uma aliança com os vizinhos do leste de Doma. Hien espera que, juntando Hingashi, Sui-no-Sato e até as províncias conquistadas de Dalmasca e Nagxia, eles possam pressionar o império a evitar a luta em duas frentes separadas. Embora Hien saiba que nem todos responderão ao chamado, ele está confiante de que todos os vizinhos de Doma nutrem o mesmo desejo de liberdade e, se forem informados do que está em jogo, podem concordar com uma aliança. Durante a reuniam o Guerreiro da Luz e os Scions presenciam um evento misterioso que resulta em Thancred Waters perdendo a consciência. Posteriormente Hien retorna a The Burn onde uma barreira é levantada e quase ao mesmo tempo uma aeronave imperial pousa no local, dentro dela estava Gaius van Baelsar, agora se intitulando "Caçador de Sombras", ele devolve Alphinaud também inconsciente para os cuidados dos Scions e avisa sobre a nova arma do império; um gás venenoso chamado Black Rose. Conforme Garlemeid inicia um ataque em massa, Hien como representante de Doma, agora na aliança contra o Império, participa ao lado de outros representantes da aliança de uma audiência com o Imperador Varis zos Galvus, apenar das negociações não houve um acordo e Garlemaid continua seu ataque. Quando a batalha começa Hien e Yugiri entram no campo de batalha ao lado do Guerreiro da Luz. Durante a segunda onda do ataque garlean, Hien, Yugiri e Lyse enfrentam Elidibus que está usando o corpo de Zenos mas são derrotados ao serem surpreendidos por Elidibus conseguir usar magia em um corpo garlean, após caírem o Guerreiro da Luz chega para continuar a batalha em seu lugar. Musica tema Um arranjo do tema de Cyan Garamonde (Final Fantasy VI) é usado como o tema de Hien. Galeria ;Artes FFXIV Hien Stormblood artwork.png|Arte. FFXIV Hien Artwork.png|Arte. FFXIV SB Doma promotional poster.jpg|Hien em uma arte promocional do Stormblood. FFXIV Under the Moonlight Artwork.jpg|Hien na arte de Under the Moonlight. FFXIV_SB_Hien_Concept.jpg|Arte conceitual. ;Capturas de tela FFXIV Hien 2.png|Render durante o jogo. FFXIV Hien Bullet Splitter.png|Hien corta uma bala ao meio. FFXIV Hien killing Tsuyu.png Curiosidades *O ex-rei de Doma, Kaien, sua esposa, Mina, e o príncipe Hien aludem a Cyan Garamonde e sua esposa e filho Elayne e Owain de Final Fantasy VI. O nome de Kaien é baseado no romaji do nome japonês de Cyan, Cayenne , o nome de Mina é o mesmo nome japonês de Elayne, Mina , enquanto o nome de infância de Hien, Shun, é baseado no nome japonês de Owaine, que também é Shun . *O grupo encontra Hien em um penhasco semelhante a como Cyan é encontrado no Mundo em Ruínas em '' Final Fantasy VI ''. *O nome de infância de Hien, Shun, foi dado a ele por sua mãe e ele fica envergonhado sempre que é tratado como tal. *Dos líderes do mundo livre que resistem ao Império Garlean, Hien é o único que faz parte de uma monarquia, tendo sucedido seu pai como líder e libertador de sua pátria de Doma. **Ishgard formou uma república após a abolição da teocracia com Aymeric de Borel, tornando-se o presidente eleito na Câmara dos Lordes, assim, o líder de sua nação. **Nanamo Ul Namo tecnicamente ainda é a sultana de Ul'dah, mas ela ainda planeja transferir seu governo para uma república. **Gridania é governada por um conselho de Seedseers, embora Kan-E-Senna seja a líder de fato de sua nação. **Limsa Lominsa é uma talassocracia, onde os capitães do mar se mostram em uma competição, com Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn servindo como a principal almirante. **Recentemente libertado Ala Mhigo ainda tem que estabelecer seu próprio governo com um líder ideal, mas há uma intenção de formar um governo modelado após a Câmara dos Comuns de Ishgard. en:Hien Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIV Categoria:Personagens jogáveis temporariamente Categoria:Samurai Categoria:Hyur